


Hawaii #8

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [8]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #8

Steve shoots up, panting and sweating. Irritated, he looks around before he falls back in the pillows. 

“Nightmare,” he mumbles to himself, waiting until his heartbeat slows down again. 

A quick look outside tells him that it’s almost time to get up; the horizon shows the fading gray. 

Grumbling, he rolls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. 

An hour later he opens the doors at his café, letting in the soft morning breeze and waits. 

For Christian. 

He distracts himself with the stupid little work he does every morning. Out of the blue his neck starts tingling and with a smile he turns. 

Christian stands in the doorway, sleepy and not really awake, the dark hair tousled but the blue of his eyes sparkling in the dim light inside. 

“Morning, Stranger,” Steve says softly and pours him a coffee. 

“Mornin'.”

Christian grins at him as he takes it, sighing as he buries his nose in the steaming mug. He slides on the stool and Steve gets ready for his early guests. 

It’s the same every morning: Christian sits at his place at the counter, watching Steve serving, chatting with the customers. Steve brings him the daily breakfast special: pancakes, eggs or sausages. 

Usually Christian leaves around noon, spending the day at the beach, driving around the long highways, discovering the island with the wind in his hair, letting the Hawaiian breeze blow out the cobwebs in his mind. 

When the sun sinks, he returns, glowing and smelling like a summer day. 

Then Steve closes up and they wander to the beach, greeted by his friends, enjoying the sunset and the music. 

Steve always accompanies Christian to his apartment but he never stays overnight. 

With a sigh Steve tears himself out of his thoughts and Christian glances over, frowning. 

Steve winks at him and his stomach flips at the sight of the other man. 

Today is his last day. His flight leaves early tomorrow morning. 

Steve should be relieved; his days - fuck, his life - will be normal again, but something deep inside him hurts at the thought of that. 

Christian observes him closely but before he can say anything, the doors fly open and Danneel storms in, Jensen close behind. 

Grinning, she hops on the stool next to Christian, kisses his cheek and steals his coffee. 

“Good morning, Chris,” she sing-songs and her smile is bright and infectious. 

Steve chuckles at Christian's surprised look and sets two more mugs on the counter. 

“Morning, you two. Why are you up this early?” He glares at Jensen, who is barely awake. He only shakes his head and thankfully takes a long sip of his coffee. 

“Try to stop that woman, she's like a train.” Jensen sighs and Danneel slaps his arm lightly. 

“Pffft, shut up. Stevie, Honey,” she coos and her smile gets even wider, “can you make sure that you two will be on time tonight??” 

She tilts her head and flutters her lashes. 

All three men laugh and Steve nods.

“Yeah, of course, I had wanted to close up a bit earlier anyway since it’s...” 

He swallows as his eyes fall on Christian and he sees the slight pain in his face. 

He shakes his head and forces a smile on his lips.

“We're there,” he says instead, busying his shaky hands by cleaning some glasses. 

“Niiiice,” Danneel purrs, grabbing Jensen's arm as they are gone as quickly as they arrived. 

Christian watches them leave and as he turns back to Steve, he shakes his head. 

“Is she always like that? So...? ” 

“...overwhelming? Yep.” Steve ends and both laugh even though it feels wrong, but Steve doesn’t want to think of that now. 

“So,” he asks, carefully avoiding eye contact “any plans for today?” 

“Do you _really_ think I'm going anywhere today?” 

Christian's voice is low, raspy, and there's something in his tone that has Steve look up. 

He groans desperately as their eyes meet. Christian's gaze is dark, burning with a deep heat that shoots a hard sting through his heart. He can't look away, he's incapable of moving and his breath hitches. 

Minutes pass and nothing counts anymore, only the other man, sitting behind the counter, big blue eyes locked with his, drinking in every single movement, every gasp and every blink. 

“Fuck,” Christian curses harshly and eventually turns away. 

“God,” Steve mutters, feeling sweat running down his spine. 

He leans over the counter and lets his fingers linger over Christian's arm, which is laying on the polished wood. 

“You can't stay, Stranger.” Steve murmurs silently, caressing the patch of skin softly. 

Christian scowls. 

“Why not? Don’t you want me here?” 

He sounds hurt and he carefully pulls his arm back. 

Steve shakes his head vehemently and closes his hand around Christian's wrist, his thumb tracing circles over the tanned skin. 

“Fuck, no... You're gonna distract me, okay? I don’t know if I can concentrate when you're here...”

“Then close for today,” Christian whispers roughly and he can't hide the urge in his voice. 

“Please...” The last word is only hushed and Steve cringes at the plea. 

“You are going to ruin me,” he mutters but as he lets go of Christian's wrist his lips curl into a smile. 

Steve unties his apron and wanders over to the occupied tables. He softly talks to the guests and after a couple of minutes the café is empty. 

Steve locks the doors and as he turns Christian is there, pressing him against the glass, kissing him hard and demanding. Steve clutches his hands in his shirt and pulls him closer. Christian is moaning with such need against his mouth and Steve is rock hard in an instant. 

Christian's tongue part his lips, and as Steve meet it with his, all dams break. Loud groans fill the room, echoing around them and fingers dig deep in warm flesh. 

Steve feels the desperation and the pure need in their kiss and he tries to regain at least a little bit of control, but Christian doesn’t let him. 

“No, you won't do that...not today...” he mumbles against his burning lips, licking deep in his mouth, making Steve moan and shiver at the deep longing in his words. 

“Not here,” Steve utters and shoves Christian away. Both are panting, Christian's face is flushed and Steve sees his pulse racing. 

“Where?” 

“Your place,” Steve groans and quickly leaves through the deck doors, knowing Christian is right behind him. 

Christian's hands are shaking as he unlocks the door at his apartment, and as it finally opens he is pushed inside as Steve kicks the door closed. 

He feels the heat rushing through his veins, his thinking is reduced to one thing, and Christian sees it.

“C'mere.” 

It’s a demand, and Steve willingly complies. He takes the two steps and Christian's mouth is on his again, erasing every rational thought. Steve stumbles, his knees get weak at the sheer force of the kiss. His hands run relentlessly over Christian upper body, wanting, needing to feel him. 

Christian's hands on him are no less urgent, sliding under his thin shirt. Steve moans helplessly as his palms rub over the sensitive nipples. 

“Fuck... Steve, God... do that again and I'm coming right here and now,” Christian growls harshly, biting at Steve's lips, rocking his hips against Steve’s. 

Steve is cursing a long stream as he rips Christian's shirt off, pulling his own over his head and launching himself against Christian again. Their kisses get harder, deeper and Christian slowly pulls him along, bumping against walls until they stagger into the bedroom. 

Christian pushes Steve on the bed, sheds out of his pants and has Steve’s shorts gone within seconds. 

He's over him, kissing every inch of skin, biting and licking and Steve can't hold back the needy sounds he makes. 

“God, I need you so much,” Christian whispers against his neck, sucking at the flesh and Steve arches into his touch. 

“Then take what you want,” Steve replies silently, giving up the last bit of control; he knows he can't keep it, not today. 

Christian makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a sob and a cry and his hands clench heavily in Steve’s hair. He bends his head back, exposing Steve's neck and as his lips slide over the skin, Steve whimpers. 

“Fuck, I'm gonna miss those sounds,” Christian grumbles and sinks his teeth into Steve's neck, sucking sharply on it. 

Steve knows the mark will stay for weeks but he doesn’t care. He tangles his hand in Christian's hair and presses him closer, encouraging him, letting him take everything. 

As Christian lets go and kisses the bruise a predatory smile dances over his flushed face. 

“Mine,” he murmurs, releasing the death grip he has on Steve' s hair, “and everybody will see it.” 

Steve moans loudly and shivers. 

Christian's hands run over Steve’s face, shoulders and nipples, rubbing gently over them as Steve tightens his grip in Christian's hair. 

Shooting a sharp look at Steve, Christian leans down, closes his lips around the hard nub and as he bites down the pain shoots straight into Steve's aching dick. 

“Holy... shit...” 

Christian bites and licks, alternates pain and pleasure until Steve is a writhing mess on the bed, moaning and panting, sweat running down his face and his back as he's close to begging. 

Christian senses it and lets go, his lips wet and bruised and fuck, that is the hottest thing Steve has ever seen. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Christian whispers, sliding his hand between Steve's spread legs, teasing his hole and Steve yelps at the amazing feeling. 

“Whatever you want,” Steve breathes, pushing down but Christian withdraws his hand. 

“On your knees,” he rawly commands. 

Steve immediately rolls on his stomach and presents Christian his backside. 

With a dangerous growl Christian digs his fingers into Steve’s shoulders, dragging his nails over his back, deep and hard as Steve yelps.

“Yeah, wanna hear you scream...” 

Christian's tone is so low now, filled with the same need and want and desperation Steve feels.

Steve hears the soft pop of the lube and then feels slick fingers, not teasing anymore, just pushing inside, stretching him, and the burn is incredible. 

Too soon they are gone again and Steve isn't even aware of the whines that fall from his lips. 

Christian grabs his hips, holding him still and his leaking, hot dick nudges against his needy hole. 

Christian bends down, his tongue runs over the curve of Steve's shoulder, licking the dampness away, and as he bites down again, he pushes inside, relentless and brutal, not giving Steve time to adjust. 

Without warning he pulls back again and as he rams back in Steve clenches the sheets and yells as Christian's dick bumps heavily into that sweet spot deep inside him. 

He doesn’t stop moving, thrusting so hard and so relentless that Steve can't do anything but push back so as to not be shoved into the headboard. 

Christian leans over him, his chest against his back, pressing him down into the sheets; Steve's own leaking cock rubs over the soft fabric as the sweat runs down both of their bodies, easing the friction between them as Christian pounds into him, over and over again. 

The room is filled with breathed moans and growls, and Steve clenches his muscles around Christian's cock, wanting to feel him deeper, more, filling him completely. 

“You won’t forget me...” Christian rumbles into Steve's ear, circling his hips and brushing against Steve's sweet spot again and again until Steve lets out an ecstatic cry, bucking his hips against Christian and coming against the sheets, long and loudly sobbing, jerking heavily, as every muscle is tensing. 

Steve barely feels the shudder running through Christian as he pumps one last time and shoots his release into him, hot and convulsing, yelling out loud at the force of his orgasm. 

Instantly he breaks down and buries Steve under him, his gasps cool against Steve's heated flesh. 

It takes Steve a couple of minutes to regulate his breath; Christian is still inside him, filling him so completely that he whimpers as Christian eventually pulls back and slips off of him. 

Sweat-soaked and still panting they lay there, not able to move, a soft wind blowing through the open windows, cooling their overheated bodies. 

Steve lifts his head and falls back into the sheets, he feel boneless and so fucking worn out he can't even open his eyes. 

He smells Christian though, his very own musky scent he's gotten so used to the last two weeks and for the very first time he allows himself to drift into sleep while being surrounded by his intoxicating scent. 

 

 


End file.
